Love Story
by Okada Hikami
Summary: Namaku Namikaze Naruto, aku mencintai seseorang. Aku jatuh cinta padanya sejak pandangan pertama. 'Sedikit' mengiris hati, saat aku tahu bukan hanya aku saja yang tergila-gila padanya. Fem!Naru. Naruto POV! DISCONTINUED!
1. Chapter1 : Dilema

Naruto Punya Masashi Kishimoto  
Cerita Ini Punya Saya

Summary:  
Namaku Namikaze Naruto, aku mencintai seseorang. Aku jatuh cinta padanya sejak pandangan pertama. 'Sedikit' mengiris hati, saat aku tahu bukan hanya aku saja yang tergila-gila padanya. Fem!Naru. Naruto POV!

Warning: Fem!naru, Naruto pov, typo(s), gaje, bahasa amburadul, ooc, EYD berantakan, dan masih banyak kekurangan-kekurangan lainnya. Terlalu banyak kalo disebutin satu-satu.

Terima kritik dan saran

Chapter1 : Dilema

Namaku Namikaze Naruto. Aku menyukai... Ah tidak! maksudku, aku mencintai seseorang. Dia senpaiku, pemuda tampan dengan mata onyx dan rambut ravan model pantat ayam. Namanya Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke. Aku jatuh cinta padanya sejak pandangan pertama. Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku bisa mencintai pemuda menyebalkan seperti dia, tapi siapa yang tahu. Cinta tidak seperti lampu yang hanya akan menyala saat lampu itu dialiri listrik, cinta itu tidak sekedar manis dan pahit, tapi cinta adalah sesuatu yang sukar, sulit dimengerti dan tidak mudah dipecahkan. Ah.. Sejak kapan aku menjadi puitis seperti ini, mendifinisikan cinta seakan-akan aku mengerti arti cinta itu apa. Baiklah, kalian abaikan saja kata-kataku itu.

Sasuke-senpai adalah ketua osis disekolahku, Konoha Gakuen. Awal mula aku bertemu dengannya dikarenakan aku yang tidak sengaja bertabrakan dengannya. Saat itu...

**  
Naruto berjalan tergesa. Kepalanya menunduk, mata biru sapphire nya menatap selembar peta sekolah yang diberikan kepala sekolah padanya. Karena kesibukannya, kepala sekolah itu meminta Naruto untuk mencari kelasnya sendiri. Yaaa Naruto adalah siswi baru disekolah ini, karena ia datang terlalu siang kesekolah barunya ini, membuatnya kesulitan mencari letak kelas yang akan ditempatinya. Semua Guru disekolah ini pergi mengajar dan tentu saja para muridnya pun tengah berada didalam kelas. Tak ada seorangpun yang dapat ia tanyai.

Masih dengan kepala menunduk Naruto berbelok kesebelah kiri Koridor, tak mengetahui kalau dari arah tersebut ada seorang pemuda yang tengah membawa setumpuk buku. Kejadiannya cukup cepat. Naruto dan pemuda itu bertabrakan, buku-buku yang dibawa pemuda itu berhamburan, sedang si pemuda sendiri terjatuh dengan posisi duduk dan Naruto tak jauh berbeda dengan si pemuda, jatuh terduduk dengan rintih kesakitan.

Pemuda itu berdiri dan memandang nyalang kearah Naruto yang tengah menundukkan kepala dengan mata merem melek menahan sakit dibagian bokongnya.

Naruto mendongkak saat dirasanya ada seseorang yang tengah menatapnya tajam. Mata biru sapphire nya bertatapan dengan mata onyx yang tengah menatapnya nyalang. Bukannya merasa takut, Naruto malah terpesona akan mata sehitam― malam―tanpa―bintang yang tengah menatapnya itu.

"Kau!"

Pemuda tampan itu menunjuk Naruto dengan jari telunjuknya sambil melotot. Naruto mengedip satu kali, tak mengindahkan tatapan menusuk dari pemuda itu.

Telunjuk yang mengacung kearahnya perlahan-lahan turun. Lalu si pemuda pun memunguti buku-bukunya yang berserakan.

Merasa tak berguni bicara dengan orang yang menurutnya bodoh, pemuda itupun melenggang pergi. Meninggalkan Naruto dengan pipi memerah dan debaran jantung yang tidak normal.

**  
Kejadian itu terjadi tiga bulan lalu, saat aku pertama kali datang kesekolah ini. Dan sejak saat itu akupun menjadi stalker nya. Bahkan aku masih menjadi stalker nya sampai saat ini. 'Sedikit' mengiris hati, saat aku tahu kalau bukan hanya aku saja yang tergila-gila padanya. Sasuke-senpai sangat populer dikalangan wanita, wajar saja, diakan tampan, kaya, dan pintar.

Hari ini aku akan mengikutinya, aku dengar kalau hari ini Sasuke-senpai akan pergi berkencan dengan kekasih barunya. Semua orang tau kalau Sasuke-senpai adalah 'playboy' tampan dambaan para wanita. Sasuke-senpai tidak pernah menyatakan cinta pada gadis manapun, justru gadis-gadis itulah yang berbondong-bondong mendatanginya dan meminta untuk dijadikan kekasih olehnya.

Ino bilang Sasuke-senpai itu pemuda brengsek. Hanya menjadikan perempuan sebagai mainan dan pemuas nafsu. Tentu saja aku tidak percaya, tidak sampai aku melihatnya sendiri.

Aku duduk berhadapan dengan Ino. Kafetaria yang tadi ramai sudah sedikit lenggang. Kami memesan satu piring kentang goreng untuk dinikmati berdua.

"Dengar aku Naruto, Sasuke bukan pemuda baik-baik, kau harus menjauhinya."

Ino menunjuk-nunjuk ku dengan kentang goreng yang baru dicomotnya dari piring, setelah itu Ino langsung memasukan kentang goreng itu kedalam mulutnya.

Lagi-lagi Ino berkata seperti itu. Ini bukan kali pertama aku mendengar Ino menghujat Sasuke-senpai. Bukannya aku tidak mempercayai apa yang telah sahabat sedari kecil ku itu katakan, mungkin lebih tepatnya aku BELUM bisa mempercayainya, karna aku belum melihat dengan mata kepalaku sendiri.

"Kau tenang saja Ino. Aku akan mencari tahu kebenaran dari perkataan mu itu, oleh karena itu hari ini aku akan mengikuti Sasuke-senpai."

Aku tersenyum semanis mungkin, berharap dengan senyum manisku Ino akan berhenti berbicara tentang seberapa brengsek Sasuke-senpai dimata Ino.

"Bukankah mengikuti Uchiha itu sudah menjadi pekerjaan sampingan mu."

Ino menatapku sinis. Aah.. Perkataannya memang benar, tapi aku tidak merasa kalau menjadi penguntit Sasuke-senpai adalah pekerjaan sampinganku. Aku mengikuti Sasuke-senpai tanpa dibayar, itu artinya menjadi penguntit Sasuke-senpai bukanlah pekerjaan, tapi kegiatan 'wajib' yang harus aku lakukan setiaphari.

Aku menanggapi perkataan Ino dengan senyum masam. Percuma aku berdebat dengan Ino, karna aku tak akan bisa menang darinya.

"Ayolah Naruto, kau sekolah disini untuk belajar, bukan untuk mengejar cinta semu mu itu."

Cinta semu... Mungkin Ino benar, kalau ini hanya cinta semu. Tapi ini untuk pertama kalinya aku merasakan cinta dan aku ingin memperjuangkannya ―Ya.. aku yakin kalau perasaan yang aku miliki untuk Sasuke-senpai adalah rasa 'Cinta'― Setidaknya sampai aku tahu kebenaran dari apa yang sering Ino katakan padaku tentang Sasuke-senpai.

Ino adalah temanku sedari aku kecil. Kami sempat berpisah selama 3 tahun, karena aku harus pergi ke Suna dan menetap disana bersama Otou-san. Susah senang kami hadapi bersama. Saat Kaa-san meninggal, Ino lah satu-satunya teman yang selalu ada disisiku, menyemangatiku dan bertingkah konyol hanya agar aku tertawa untuk menghilangkan kesedihanku.

Dua tahun setelah kematian Oka-san, aku dan Otou-san pergi ke Suna dan menetap disana. Aku masih ingat saat Ino memelukku sambil menangis, Ino berkata kalau ia tidak mau berpisah denganku.

Aku dan Tou-san menetap di Suna selama 3 tahun, setelahnya aku kembali ke Konoha. Dan disinilah aku sekarang. Duduk berhadapan dengan Ino yang masih setia dengan ceramah panjangnya. Hhh membosankan. Aku harus mengalihkan pembicaraan!

"Ino, jadi bagaimana dengan Sai? Apa kalian sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih?"

Akhirnya aku mendapatkan topik yang tepat untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan kami sebelumnya. Ino sering menceritakan tentang pemuda bernama Sai itu padaku, tapi sampai saat ini aku belum juga bertemu dengan pemuda itu. Ino bilang, pemuda bernama Sai itu tidak sekolah di Konoha Gakuen, tapi sekolah disekolah seni, yang entah dimana tempatnya akupun tak tahu.

Ino terlihat salah tingkah saat aku mengatakan itu, bahkan pipinya memerah. Hahahah... Inilah Ino dalam mode salah tingkah.

Ino menggaruk pipinya ―yang aku yakini tidak terasa gatal sedikitpun― lalu ia menatapku dengan mata menyipit. Apa dia mulai menyadari sesuatu? Oh no!

"Sepertinya aku dijebak! Kau mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraankan?"

Ino memukul meja ―tidak terlalu kencang― pipi merah meronanya berganti menjadi pipi merah karena marah.

"I.. Ino aa aku harus pergi. Kau tahu, aku harus bersiap-siap. Hahahah ya aku harus bersiap-siap. Kalau begitu aku pergi. Jaa."

Dengan gugup aku berdiri, mulai melangkah perlahan untuk menjauh dari Ino. Setelah keluar dari Kafetaria aku bisa mendengar suara Ino yang menyerukan namaku dengan volume suara yang tidak biasa. Menakjubkan!

\+ + +  
Aku duduk bersandar dibawah pohon momiji, ditaman belakang. Tempat ini jarang dikunjungi, karna pernah beredar kabar kalau tempat ini berhantu. Ino yang memberitahuku.

Aku duduk bersandar dibawah pohon ini bukan tanpa alasan. Saat aku keluar dari Kafetaria ―untuk melarikan diri dari Ino, aku melihat Sasuke-senpai tengah berjalan sendirian kearah taman belakang ini. Aku pikir dia akan menemui kekasih atau temannya ―aku sudah memperhatikannya sejak 15 menit lalu, tapi sampai saat ini belum ada seorangpun yang mendatanginya.

Aku mengintip dari balik pohon yang kusandari untuk melihat Sasuke-senpai. Disana Sasuke-senpai tengah memejamkan matanya. Sepertinya Sasuke-senpai tengah ada masalah, dari raut wajahnya ia terlihat sangat tertekan.

Tapi Sasuke-senpai tetap terlihat tampan ―sangat malah. Setiap kali aku melihatnya jantungku selalu berdegup kencang dengan tempo cepat. Aku semakin mencintainya, dan aku merasa kalau aku tak akan bisa hidup tanpanya. Walau pada kenyataannya aku masih bisa bernapas sampai sekarang, sekalipun ia tak pernah menengok kearahku. :''(

Sayang hari ini aku tidak membawa kamera, padahal Sasuke-senpai sangat-sangat terlihat tampan dan keren hari ini... Ah bukan hari ini saja dia terlihat tampan dan keren, setiap haripun ia selalu terlihat tampan dan keren.

"Ehem."

Eh.. Suara apa itu?

Aku memutar kepalaku kearah sumber suara, membulatkan mata saat aku menghadap kearah belakangku. Apa aku ketahuan?

"Sedang apa kau?"

Menurut data-data yang kudapat ―hasil dari kerja kerasku mengorek informasi tentang Sasuke-senpai― pemuda yang ada dihadapanku ini adalah teman terdekat Sasuke-senpai. Sudah berteman sejak kanak-kanak. Sama seperti aku dan Ino sepertinya. Dan kalau tidak salah namanya Nara Shikamaru, pemuda yang lebih genius dari Sasuke-senpai ―tapi tidak lebih tampan dari Sasuke-senpai.

"Ha.. hay Senpai."  
Aku mencoba tersenyum padanya. Senyuman yang entah seperti apa, yang penting aku tersenyum. Itu yang ada dalam pikiranku saat ini.

Pemuda yang katanya genius tapi pemalas itu menatapku penuh curiga Atau... mengantuk? Sungguh aku tidak bisa membedakannya. Matanya yang menyipit ―padahal sudah sipit― membuatnya terlihat seperti sedang menahan kantuk.

"Bangunlah... Penguntit!"

Oh baiklah sepertinya aku benar-benar ketahuan.  
Akupun berdiri dari posisi jongkok ku dan menatap pemuda itu takut-takut. Saat aku sudah berdiri berhadapan dengannya, aku sedikit mengangkat kepalaku untuk melihat senpai pemalas tapi genius ini. Dan aku langsung berkata replek saat aku melihat wajahnya.

"Kau tampan, senpai.."

Aduh. Kenapa malah itu yang keluar dari mulutku. Dasar bodoh! Mulut sialan.. Mulut sialan..

Aku menutup mulutku dengan kedua tanganku. Tapi dia memang tampan sih ―walau tidak setampan Sasuke-senpai― Aku tak berani menatap kearahnya, oleh karena itu aku menundukan kepala. Aku melirik kearahnya dengan ekor mataku dan aku menyesalinya, karena aku tak bisa kembali memalingkan wajah darinya. Rusa-senpai tersenyum.. Tersenyum padaku dan dia terlihat semakin tampan dengan senyumannya itu.

"Kau tahu. Kau gadis pertama yang mengatakan kalau aku tampan. Semoga saja kau berkata jujur."

Ini pertama kalinya aku berdekatan dengan lawan jenis dalam jarak sedekat ini. Aku belum pernah merasakan apa itu jatuh cinta, sampai aku bertemu dengan Sasuke-senpai. Aku selalu berharap kalau suatu hari nanti Sasuke-senpai bisa sedekat ini denganku. Ya, suatu hari... Semoga saja.

"Senpai tenang saja. Aku berkata jujur kok."  
Ya, aku memang berkata juaur. Rusa-senpai memang tampan, tapi ingat! Setampan-tampannya Rusa-senpai, Sasuke-senpai tetaplah yang paling tampan!

Aku memberikan senyuman terbaikku padanya. Menurutku dia tidak seburuk penampilannya. Penampilannya memang jauh dari kata rapih, tapi ia cukup sopan untuk standar siswa urakan. Yang aku dengar dari Ino, Rusa-senpai adalah siswa yang tidak pernah mematuhi peraturan sekolah. Selalu tidur dijam pelajaran, sering membolos hanya untuk tidur. Semuanya serba tidur, dia sudah seperti pangeran tidur. Untung saja dia genius, kalau tidak sudah dipastikan kalau ia akan ditendang dari sekolah ini karena kemalasannya itu.

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku kearah belakang dengen sedikit memutar badan beberapa inci untuk melihat kearah Sasuke-senpai. Saat aku sudah dapat melihat kursi yang tadi diduduki Sasuke-senpai aku hanya bisa menghela napas, dia sudah pergi.

Kembali menghadap kearah Rusa-senpai yang kini menatapku dengan pandangan curiganya ―yang menurutku seperti pandangan menahan kantuk.

"Jadi benar kau seorang penguntit."

Bukan sebuah pertanyaan yang keluar dari bibir tipis Rusa-senpai, melainkan sebuah pernyataan. Lihat saja bibir tipisnya yang menyeringai, sok keren sekali dia. Tapi dia memang keren sih. Eh? Apa yang baru saja kukatakan? Rusa-senpai keren? Sepertinya aku harus periksa mata. Aku tarik kembali kata-kataku, Rusa-senpai tidak tampan ataupun keren! Dia hanya sedikit mempesona! Aish, ada apa denganku?!

"Aku hanya penguntitnya Sasuke-senpai."  
Ucapku sedikit memajukan bibirku beberapa inci dan terkesan bangga akan ucupanku itu. Rusa-senpai berdecih sambil memalingkan wajah dariku.

Aku melirik arloji yang bertengger manis ditangan kiriku, 13.03.

"Ano Senpai. Sepertinya aku harus pergi. Jaa."

Setelah mengatakan itu akupun langsung berlari meninggalkan Rusa-senpai, tanpa berniat menoleh 'lagi' kearahnya.

\+ + +  
Aku harus mencari Sasuke-senpai! Pergi kemana dia? Hhh Rusa-senpai sialan! Gara-gara dia aku jadi kehilangan jejak Sasuke-senpai, heuh.. Menyebalkan!

Eh tunggu, apa itu... Sasuke senpai?

Aku berjalan perlahan, mengikuti dua orang yang berjalan didepanku, yang aku yakini salah-satunya adalah Sasuke-senpai. Aku tahu itu dari model rambutnya yang unik. Tapi siapa perempuan yang berjalan berdampingan dengannya itu? Dan apa-apaan warna rambutnya itu. Pink? Iih menjijikan!

Rasanya dadaku sesak. Kapan aku bisa berjalan berdampingan denganmu seperti itu senpai? Enak sekali si pinky itu.. Aku juga ingin merasakan bagaimana rasanya berjalan berdampingan dengan mu, dengan orang yang aku cintai. Apa itu bisa senpai? Hhh... Hanya dalam mimpi sepertinya! Bukan begitu?

"Hey.. Kenapa hatiku seperti ditusuk-tusuk?"  
Aku memegangi dada bagian kiriku. Akupun berhenti melangkah, membiarkan kedua orang itu terus berjalan, hingga mereka tak terlihat lagi oleh pandangan mataku.

Padahal aku sudah sering melihatnya jalan berdua dengan berbagai jenis wanita, tapi kenapa aku belum terbiasa juga?

Sasuke-senpai, kapan kau akan menengok kearahku..?

Mungkin aku harus memperlihatkan diriku dihadapannya, tidak hanya menjadi pengamat dalam bayangan yang tentu saja tak akan terlihat olehnya ― seperti sekarang. Tapi aku belum siap! Bagaimana jika ternyata semua yang sering Ino katakan padaku selama ini ternyata benar? Bahwa Sasuke-senpai bukanlah lelaki baik-baik dan hanya menjadikan wanita sebagai pemuas nafsu. Ck.. Aku dilema!

Mungkin untuk kali ini aku tak akan menguntitmu. Hatiku terlalu sakit untuk terus melihatmu berjalan berdua dengan gadis berambut pink ―norak― itu.

Selamat bersenang-senang Sasuke-senpai...

\+ + +  
Aku berdiri diluar kelas XI-2 ―kelas yang aku dan Ino tempati― menunggu Ino menyelesaikan mencatat rumus-rumus yang tercetak rapi di whiteboard, padahal aku sudah berbaik hati menawarkan dia melihat dibuku catatanku saja. Sepertinya dia masih marah, makannya dia menolak niat baik ku.

"Hey penguntit!"

Suara itu! Sepertinya aku kenal suara itu. Bukankah itu suara Rusa-senpai? Hhh... Mau apalagi sipemalas itu? Dan sejak kapan aku hapal dengan suaranya?!

Aku yang sedang bersandar pada dinding sekolah langsung menegakkan tubuh. Menengok kearah kiri koridor dan menatap sinis kearah sosok berambut nanas yang kini berjalan semakin mendekat kearahku.

"Kita bertemu lagi Penguntit-chan!"

"Jangan memanggilku seperti itu! Aku tak suka."

Siapa dia! Memanggilku dengan panggilan yang sangat aneh dan terdengar mengerikan ditelingaku.

Rusa-senpai berdecak, lalu memasukan kedua tangannya kedalam saku celana, mata sipitnya menatapku tajam.

"Baiklah. Siapa namamu?"

Astaga dia tidak tahu namaku?! Menyedihkan sekali. "Kau tidak tahu namaku?" tanyaku memastikan.

"Mendokusei! Jika aku tahu mana mungkin aku bertanya. Baka!"

Orang ini benar-benar menyebalkan! Seenaknya saja dia mengataiku bodoh. Aku memang tidak lebih pintar darinya, tapi pastinya aku lebih cantik darinya! Memikirkannya jadi ingin tertawa. Bagaimana jika Rusa-senpai menjadi wanita? Oh, pastinya Rusa-senpai akan menjadi wanita ter'buruk' rupa... Hahahah.

"Kenapa kau malah tertawa Penguntit-chan?!"

Ck, Rusa-senpai benar-benar pengganggu. Apa senpai pemalas itu tidak bisa diam sebentar saja? Tak tahukah ia kalau aku ini tengah membayangkan 'sesuatu' yang sangat lucu sekaligus mengerikan?

"Ehem. Aku tidak apa-apa Rusa-senpai. Dan asal kau tahu, namaku itu Namikaze Naruto! Bukan Penguntit-chan! Atau apapun itu sebutanmu. Kau mengerti itukan, Rusa-chan? Fifftt.."

Aku sangat ingin tertawa saat melihatnya melotot padaku. Apa aku baru saja memanggilnya dengan sufik chan? Ooh hebatnya dirimu Naruto! Xixixix

"Shikamaru."

Aku langsung terdiam saat mendengar suara itu, suara Sasuke-senpai. Sasuke-senpai berjalan mendekati Rusa-senpai dan berdiri berhadapan dengannya. Aku terus menatapnya tanpa berkedip, takut jika aku berkedip Sasuke-senpai akan menghilang dari pandanganku.

Sasuke-senpai menatapku,hanya sekilas. Setelahnya ia kembali menatap Rusa-senpai. Walaupun hanya sekilas, tapi itu sudah mampu membuat hatiku berbunga-bunga. Kapan lagi aku bisa sedekat ini dengannya, ditatap pula. Kyaaa rasanya aku ingin berteriak. Sepertinya Rusa-senpai membawa keberuntungan untuk ku. Lihat saja, belum sehari kami berteman(?) dia sudah membawa Sasuke-senpai kehadapanku.

"Kau belum pulang Sasuke."

Apa benar kalau mereka itu berteman? Kenapa mereka terlihat tidak akrab seperti teman pada umumnya?

Sasuke-senpai kembali melirik kearahku, kali ini cukup lama. Rusa-senpai yang melihat itu langsung merapatkan tubuhku padanya.

"Sasuke, dia Namikaze Naruto." Rusa-senpai melirik kearahku. "Dia kekasihku!" lanjutnya sambil kembali menatap Sasuke-senpai.

Apa yang baru saja dikatakan Rusa-senpai? Kekasih? Siapa? Aku? Apa?!

Aku menatap Rusa-senpai. Saat aku hendak membuka suara untuk memprotes perkataannya, dia sudah terlebih dahulu membuka suara.

"Nah Sasuke. Aku dan kekasih manisku ini akan pulang. Apa kau akan tetap disini?"

"Hn."

"Kalau begitu kami pergi."

Rusa-senpai menggenggam tangan kananku, genggamannya terasa hangat dan nyaman. Kamipun pergi dari hadapan Sasuke-senpai, tanpa menoleh lagi kearahnya.

\+ + +  
Rusa-senpai melepas genggamannya pada tangan kananku saat kami sudah sampai diparkiran. Entah mengapa aku merasa tak rela saat Rusa-senpai melepai genggaman tangannya itu.

"Aku akan mengantarmu pulang."

"Tidak senpai. Aku akan pulang dengan Ino."

"Kalau begitu aku akan mengantarmu dan temanmu itu pulang. Tak ada penolakan!"

Setelahnya kami hanya diam, menunggu kedatangan Ino. Sebenarnya aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu pada Rusa-senpai, tapi sepertinya sekarang bukan waktu yang tepat. Mungkin besok aku akan menanyakannya!

Hey, Kenapa aku berkata seolah-olah ingin kembali bertemu dengannya? Ada apa sebenarnya..

\+ + +  
Pagi-pagi sekalih aku datang kesekolah dengan mengendarai sepedaku. Aku langsung melangkahkan kakiku menuju kelasku setelah menaruh sepedaku ditempat parkir khusus sepeda.

Saat aku tengah berjalan menyusuri koridor aku melihat Sasuke-senpai berjalan berlawanan arah denganku. Jantungku mulai berdetak semakin kencang saat mata kami bertemu pandang. Sasuke-senpai memberhentikan langkahnya. Saat aku akan melewatinya, Sasuke-senpai mencekal pergelagan tanganku.

Aku menatap tanganku yang di pegang erat olehnya lalu beraliih menatap wajahnya.

"Apa senpai ingin mengatakan sesuatu?"  
Aku mencoba menekan rasa gugupku dan aku bersyukur aku tidak terbata saat bertanya itu padanya.

Sasuke-senpai tidak mengatakan apapun, ia hanya memandangiku. Aku yang tak berani menatap langsung matanya hanya bisa menatap sekelilingku, bahkan sesekali menunduk. Aku tak ingin bersikap aneh didepannya, tapi sulit untuk ku melakukannya.

Aku mendongkak, saat aku akan kembali bertanya padanya, aku mendengar seseorang menyerukan namaku.

"Naruto!"

Aku menengok kearah sumber suara. Disana aku melihat Rusa-senpai berlari mendekati kami berdua.

Saat sampai didekat kami, Rusa-senpai langsung membuka suara.  
"Kenapa kau meninggalkan ku? Kau tau, aku tadi kerumah mu."

"Eh, senpai kerumahku? Maaf senpai, aku tidak tahu."

Aku melihat Rusa-senpai mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Sasuke-senpai, lalu beralih lagi kearah tanganku yang masih dipegang oleh Sasuke-senpai. Aku melihat ada kitat aneh dimata Rusa-senpai, saat ia melihat kearah tanganku.

"Lepaskan tanganmu dari kekasihku, Sasuke!"

Hhh.. Lagi-lagi dia mengatakan kata keramat itu! Kekasih dia bilang? Sejak kapan aku dan dia menjadi sepasang kekasih?! Terlalu mengada-ngada! Tapi aku berharap. Eh, lagi-lagi aku berpikiran konyol.

Aku menengok kearah Sasuke-senpai, ekspresinya tidak berubah, tetap datar ―tampan sekaligus menyebalkan!― Lalu aku menatap Rusa-senpai. Rusa-senpai terlihat sangat marah, tapi kenapa? Apa karena Sasuke-senpai yang menggenggam tanganku? Dia cemburu? Ah, tidak mungkin! Cemburu untuk apa coba?!

"Senpai, sebaiknya kau lepaskan tanganku."

Eh, kenapa aku mengatakan itu? Bukankah aku senang, karna akhirnya Sasuke-senpai bisa dekat denganku, bahkan menggenggam tanganku? Tapi kenapa sekarang aku malah menyuruhnya untuk melepaskan genggaman tangannya dariku? Apa ini karena Rusa-senpai yang terlihat sangat marah, tapi apa peduliku padanya? Aku jadi bingung! Siapa sebenarnya yang aku cintai? Sasuke-senpai atau Rusa-senpai?

TBC

Fanfic baru. Semoga minna-san suka. Review ya..


	2. Chapter2 : Love, love, love!

Aku memandang Sasuke-senpai dan Rusa-senpai silih berganti, terus seperti itu hingga berulang-ulang, sampai kepalaku terasa pusing aku baru berhenti.

Sasuke-senpai yang sudah melepaskan genggamannya menatapku diam. Hhhh andai aku bisa membaca pikirannya, mungkin keadaannya tidak akan sesulit ini. Merepotkan! Ck kenapa aku malah meminjam trade mark nya Rusa-senpai.

"Maaf senpai aku tidak bermaksud, kau―tau―apa.. Aku hany,,,"

"Untuk apa meminta maaf, wajar jika kau marah."  
Ucapnya memotong perkataan ku. Sasuke-senpai mengalihkan pandangannya pada Rusa-senpai, lalu kembali menatapku.  
"Aku tidak akan merebut kekasih mu 'lagi', Shikamaru."  
Ucapnya lagi masih dengan memandang kearah ku.

'Merebut kekasih mu lagi' apa maksudnya? Aku memandang kearah Rusa-senpai, ia terlihat sangat marah. Lihat saja tangannya yang sudah terkepal erat dan giginya yang saling bergesekan serta deru nafasnya yang mulai tidak beraturan.

Mencegah adanya keributan,entah darimana datangnya pemikiran itu, aku langsung melangkah mendekati Rusa-senpai dan berdiri disampingnya.

"Aku dan Ru... Shikamaru-senpai sebaiknya pergi."

Aku berojigi, lalu menggenggam tangan kanan Rusa-senpai, berbalik arah dan mulai melangkah. Baru dua langkah kami berjalan, Sasuke-senpai kembali berucap.

"Temui aku di taman belakang sepulang sekolah.. Namikaze!"

Aku lantas berbalik kearah Sasuke-senpai, ketika aku sudah menghadap kearahnya, Sasuke-senpai telah berjalan pergi. Saat aku akan mengejar Sasuke-senpai, Rusa-senpai menahan ku dengan cara mempererat tautan tangan kami dan memandang ku dengan pandangan 'jangan―tinggalkan―aku' entah sejak kapan aku bisa membaca tatapan mata seseorang, merepotkan!

oOo ＿LOVE STORY＿ oOo

Naruto Punya Masashi Kishimoto  
Cerita Ini Punya Okada Hikami

Pairing: ada yang mau ngasih saran? ShikaFem!Naru aja kali ya, setujukan..?!

Summary:  
Namaku Namikaze Naruto, aku mencintai seseorang. Aku jatuh cinta padanya sejak pandangan pertama. 'Sedikit' mengiris hati, saat aku tahu bukan hanya aku saja yang tergila-gila padanya. Fem!Naru. Naruto POV!

Warning: Fem!naru, Naruto pov, typo(s), gaje, bahasa amburadul, ooc, EYD berantakan, etc.

Terima kritik dan saran

Chapter2 : love, love, love!

oOo ＿LOVE STORY＿ oOo

Kami duduk bersisian. Kepala kami sama-sama mendongkak keatas, memperhatikan awan yang terlihat berjalan perlahan.

Kurang lebih sudah 1 jam lamanya kami duduk saling diam di kursi taman belakang ini, yang itu artinya aku sudah membolos satu mata pelajaran. Smartphone ku terus bergetar sejak 30 menit lalu, tanpa melihatnya pun aku sudah tau siapa yang sudah menelpon dan mengirimi ku pesan sebanyak itu, siapa lagi kalau bukan Ino.

"Kau sudah membolos satu mata pelajaran, Naru."

Aku yang sedang memperhatikan awan ―yang entah mengapa terlihat seperti mangkuk ramen― langsung mengalihkan pandangan kearah Rusa-senpai.

"Seperti kau tidak saja!"  
Jawabku sinis.

Melipat tangan didada, aku memandang Rusa-senpai tajam. Yang ditatap balas menatapku, bukan dengan pandangan yang tajam, tapi dengan pandangan mengantuk. Bahkan sesekali ia terlihat menguap. Mengantuk, un? Sepertinya aku lupa kalau Rusa-senpai memang sering membolos, membolos untuk melakukan rutinitasnya pastinya, yaitu tidur tampan. Ya, itupun jika Rusa pemalas itu bisa disebut tampan.

"Jika kau ingin aku pergi, katakan saja. Dasar Rusa pemalas!"

Niat baik ku hilang sudah. Aku ada disini juga karna dirinya dan sekarang dia juga yang mengusir ku. Sialan! Rusa-senpai memang merepotkan!

Aku berdiri dari duduk ku, menghentak dan berlalu pergi meninggalkannya. Dan lihat, dia sama sekali tidak mencegah ku.

Rusa-senpai sialan! Sialan! Sialan! Awas saja, aku akan membuatnya merana karena ditinggalkan oleh ku! Ck, apa yang baru saja kau pikirkan, Naru!

oOo＿LOVE STORY＿oOo

Aku menggeser pintu kelas, berojigi saat melihat Kakashi-sensei yang tengah berdiri mengadap White board ―sedang menulis rumus. Melangkahkan kaki menuju tempat duduk ku yang bersebelahan dengan Ino. Mengabaikan berbagai tatapan dari seluruh penjuru kelas. Kakashi-sensei yang tadi sedang berdiri menghadap white board pun ikut memperhatikan ku. Aku berhenti melangkah, menghadap kearah Kakashi-sensei lagi dan kembali berojigi.

"Maaf sensei, aku terlambat masuk."

Kakashi-sensei hanya mengangguk lalu kembali menghadap white board. Dan entah mengapa aku malah tidak menyukai sikapnya itu. Pada murid lain Kakashi-sensei tidak seperti itu, ia seperti tidak menganggap aku sebagai muridnya, selalu mengabaikan ku.. Itu sangat menyebalkan!

Mengabaikan rasa tidak suka ku akan sikap Kakashi-sensei, aku pun kembali berjalan kearah tempat duduk ku.

Ino yang duduk bersisian dengan ku terus menatapku tajam, aku mencoba mengabaikannya dan menyamankan duduk ku. Hingga beberapa menit berlalu dan Ino masih saja menatap ku, merasa jengah karena terus ditatap tajam olehnya lantas aku menengok kearah nya dan balas menatapnya tajam.

"Kau ada masalah denganku, Yamanaka-san?"

Ino mengedip satu kali saat mendengar ucapanku lalu mengalihkan pandangan kedepan. Aku berdecak dan ikut kembali menghadap kedepan, mencoba fokus dengan pelajaran yang tengah berlangsung.

Aku menulis apa yang ada di white board dan 'sedikit' melirik Kakashi-sensei yang kini tengah duduk di kursinya. Aku melihatnya tengah membaca buku bersampul oren yang terlihat mencurigakan, kalau tidak salah Ino pernah menyebutnya 'icha-icha paradise' buku yang katanya berisikan tentang sesuatu yang tidak baik dibaca oleh anak dibawah umur karena bisa membuat orang yang membacanya ketagihan.

Aku langsung menundukan kepalaku saat Kakashi-sensei memergoki ku yang tengah mengamatinya. Entah sejak kapan aku memiliki sifat ingin tahu yang terlalu berlebihan seperti sekarang. Ya, aku sedang merasa penasaran akan Kakashi-sensei.. Mungkin karena dia yang selalu mengabaikan ku, hingga membuatku ingin tahu akan alasan kenapa ia begitu terlihat tidak peduli pada siswi manisnya ini.

Tendangan pada kaki kursiku dari arah belakang membuatku terlonjak kaget, aku lantas memutar badan menghadap kebelakang. Disana aku melihat Inuzuka Kiba tengah tersenyum lebar kearah ku, hingga membuat matanya menyipit.

Aku menautkan alis ku dan menatap bingung kearahnya.

"Pulpen ku jatuh, bisa kau ambilkan?"

Aku melirik kearah tunjukkan pemuda Inuzuka itu dan melihat ada satu pulpen yang tergeletak tidak terlalu jauh dariku, tapi cukup jauh dari pemuda Inuzuka itu.

Mencoba menjadi gadis manis berhati malaikat, aku pun mengangguk dan mengambil pulpen itu lalu memberikannya pada pemuda Inuzuka itu. Setelahnya pemuda Inuzuka itu mengucapkan terimakasih, yang aku balas dengan anggukan dan sedikit senyuman.

Kembali menghadap kedepan, dan aku dikejutkan dengan adanya Rusa-senpai yang tengah bercakap-cakap dengan Kakashi-sensei. Aku terus memperhatikannya dengan kedua alis yang saling bertaut.

Kenapa Rusa pemalas itu ada disini? Terakhir kali aku melihatnya ia terlihat sangat mengantuk, aku pikir setelah aku pergi meninggalkannya ia akan ke atap sekolah untuk tidur disana, tapi kenapa sekarang Rusa itu malah ada disini? HEY, apa peduliku padanya. Biar saja! Mau dia tidur ataupun tidak, itu bukan urusanku, titik!

Jika aku terus-terusan berdekatan dengannya, aku yakin cepat atau lambat aku akan masuk RUMAH SAKIT JIWA.

"Naru.. Ru.. NARUTO!"

Aku mengerjap-ngerjapkan mataku, reflek menengok ke arah Ino yang menyerukan namaku dengan volume tidak biasa, hingga membuat beberapa pasang mata menatap kearah kami. Aku menatapnya tajam dan berkata sinis padanya.  
"Tidak bisakah kau mengecilkan suaramu, Ino. Kau sangat berisik!"

Entah mengapa aku merasa kalau hari ini aku begitu sensitif pada Ino. Bahkan aku berkata sinis padanya. Biarlah, kalau suasana hatiku telah membaik aku akan meminta maaf padanya.

"Kau saja yang tuli! Aku sudah memanggil mu lebih dari sepuluh kali, tapi kau tak juga menengok. Apa kau sebegitu terpesonanya pada Shikamaru-senpai?!"

Mata biru ku melotot kearahnya saat aku mendengar perkataannya yang terakhir.

Tidak jadi! Aku tidak akan pernah meminta maaf padanya! Dan apa katanya tadi? Terpesona? pada Rusa pemalas itu? Yang benar saja, aku yang manis ini mana mungkin terpesona pada orang pemalas macam Rusa-senpai. Tidak mungin dan tidak akan pernah!

Menarik nafas dan membuangnya perlahan, aku kembali berkata, sekarang lebih lembut dan di iringi dengan senyuman manis, namun penuh dengan penekanan pada setiap suku katanya.  
"Yamanaka Ino yang cantik," tapi tidak lebih cantik dari aku. "Apa kau paham dengan apa yang kau katakan tadi?"

Ino mengangguk antusias dan mengerling nakal kearah ku. Dari tatapannya ia seperti berkata 'Aku―sudah―tau―segalanya' padaku. Menghembuskan nafas kasar aku kembali menghadap kedepan, kembali memperhatikan Rusa-senpai dan Kakashi-sensei yang masih asik berbicara, ―entah membicarakan apa― dan sebisa mungkin mengabaikan keberadaan Ino.

Ino yang duduk disamping kananku terkikik geli entah karena apa, aku tidak mau tahu lagi!

Saat mendengar derit kursi yang digeser aku kembali menengok kearahnya dan melihatnya tengah tersenyum entah―apa―namanya, aku sungguh tidak tahu jenis senyum apa yang ia tunjukan padaku, yang pasti senyuman itu terlihat menyeramkan dimataku.

"O..uh, Naru-chan ku sedang jatuh cinta rupanya. Dan aku sangat bersyukur, kau sudah berpaling dari Sasuke―Uchiha―brengsek itu."

Saat mendengar nama Sasuke beserta embel-embel 'brengsek' yang terlontar manis dari mulut ino aku langsung berdiri dan berucap lantang padanya.  
"Sasuke-senpai tidak brengsek Ino!"

Aku mengebrak meja dan memandang nyalang kearahnya, aku yakin Ino cukup kaget akan perbuatanku itu, karena akupun cukup kaget dengan apa yang aku lakukan. Semua yang ada dikelas termasuk Rusa-senpai dan Kakashi-sensei melihat kearahku. Huh, aku sudah seperti hewan langka yang dijadikan tontonan saja.

Tapi satu pertanyaanku, apa mereka semua mendengar apa yang aku katakan?

oOo ＿LOVE STORY＿ oOo

Aku hanya bisa menundukan kepala saat mendengar bisik-bisik dari semua orang yang aku temui disepanjang koridor menuju kafetaria. Bisik-bisik itu begitu terdengar jelas di indera pendengaranku dan aku tahu kalau mereka semua tengah berbisik-bisik tentang aku. Semoga Sasuke-senpai tidak tahu tentang 'itu' semua, itu do'a ku untuk hari ini.

Saat aku memasuki kafetari, entah mengapa mereka yang ada di kafetaria langsung memandang kearahku. Aku yang berdiri di dekat pintu Kafetaria langsung memutar badan, pergi secepat mungkin menjauhi kafetaria.

Ini semua gara-gara Ino! Aku tidak menyangka kalau semuanya akan menjadi seperti sekarang. Heuh, Ino dan mulut sialannya telah membuat hari-hariku semakin buruk!

oOo ＿flashback＿ oOo

"Sasuke-senpai tidak brengsek Ino!"

Naruto memukul mejanya kencang, hingga membuat semua pasang mata yang ada dikelas memandang kearahnya, termasuk Kakashi dan Shikamaru yang tadi tengah berbincang mengenai sesuatu hal.

"Kau jangan seperti itu Naruto. Kau sudah punya Shikamaru-senpai, tapi kenapa kau malah membela Uchiha-senpai. Kau tidak berniat selingkuh darinyakan?"

Dibagian terakhir perkataannya Ino melirik Shikamaru dengan wajah dibuat sedih. Dan setelahnya para siswa-siswi doyan gosip langsung berbisik-bisik, menyimpulkan perkataan Ino dengan kesimpulan mereka masing-masing.

Wajah Naruto sudah memerah, entah karena marah atau malu. Naruto berdiri dari duduknya, sekilas melirik Shikamaru, lalu ia langsung berlari keluar. Istirahat lebih awal sepertinya tidak buruk juga.

oOo ＿flashback off＿ oOo

Mengingat itu membuatku kembali meradang. Ino, kau memang benar-benar merepotkan! Aku sungguh sangat ingin memukul kepala pirang mu itu. Arrrggg, SIALAN! Jika kita bertemu, habis kau Ino!

oOo ＿LOVE STORY＿ oOo

Jika bukan karena perkataan asal-asalan dari Ino, hingga membuat hampir seluruh siswa Konoha Gakuen memandang ku dengan pandangan yang seolah mengatai ku si―tukang―selingkuh aku mana sudi berada ditempat sepi ini untuk menghindari entah―apa atau entah―siapa seperti sekarang ini.

Aku mengambil asal sebuah buku dari salah-satu rak yang ada didekatku, lalu berjalan mencari tempat duduk yang sekiranya nyaman. Aku berhenti berjalan saat mataku melihat ada tempat yang menurutku nyaman, berada dipojokkan dan terhimpit beberapa rak buku yang menjulang tinggi.

Aku duduk bersandar pada rak buku yang ada dibelakangku, menselonjorkan kedua kakiku dan membiarkan buku yang ku ambil asal itu tergeletak disisi kananku. Mataku yang terasa berat untuk terbuka ku biarkan terpejam. Aku memang sedang merasa mengantuk, mungkin seharusnya aku berada di UKS dan bukannya malah berada di Perpustakaan, karena biasanya UKS lah tempat paling nyaman untuk dijadikan tempat tidur.

"Ini bukan hotel, nona!"

Aku langsung membuka mataku saat mendengar suara yang sangat kukenali dan menatap tajam sosok menjulang tinggi yang berdiri sambil memandang ku itu.

"Apa peduli ku?"  
Tanyaku sinis padanya.

Dia hanya mendengus lalu memposisikan duduk disampingku, mengambil buku yang ku taruh disisi kananku dan membacanya.

Mencoba mengabaikan keberadaannya, aku kembali memejamkan mataku. Tapi entah mengapa, rasa kantukku tiba-tiba saja menghilang.

"Apa kau benar-benar menyukai Sasuke?"

Membuka mata, aku menatap sosoknya itu ―yang masih asik dengan buku yang ku ambil asal― dengan kernyitan bingung. Kenapa ia bertanya seperti itu, apa jawaban dari rasa yang kumiliki untuk Sasuke-senpai begitu penting untuknya, hingga ia ingin mengetahuinya secara langsung dariku?

"Apa pedulimu, senpai?"

Dia terdiam. Mungkin matanya memang sedang menatap buku yang ia pegang sekarang, tapi aku sangat yakin kalau sebenarnya ia sedang memikirkan sesuatu ―entah apa. Aku masih setia memandangnya ―menunggu jawabannya― hingga beberapa lama, tapi ia tetap diam. Berdecak kesal, aku kembali memejamkan mataku. Aku tidak akan peduli dengan jawaban apapun yang akan Rusa-senpai katakan padaku, karena itu memang bukan urusanku.

"Aku peduli."

Kembali membuka mata, aku menatapnya yang juga tengah menatapku.

"Karena aku mencintaimu."

Deg

Jantungku seakan berhenti berdetak saat mendengar pernyataan Rusa-senpai. Aku memandangnya tidak percaya. Bagaimana bisa Rusa-senpai berkata kalau ia mencintaiku, sedangkan kami saja baru bertemu beberapa hari yang lalu.

Menegakkan posisi duduk ku, aku memandang Rusa-senpai dengan pandangan serius.

"Jangan bercanda!"

"Ck, merepotkan! Jika menurutmu perkataanku hanya lelucon, yasudah."

Rusa-senpai berdiri dari duduknya, mata kuacinya menyipit saat memandang kearah ku.

"Aku berdoa, jika kau tidak bersamaku, maka kau akan menjadi perawan tua."

Aku lantas ikut berdiri saat mendengar perkataannya. Apa-apaan doanya itu? Dia menyumpahiku menjadi perawan tua? Kurangajar!

Kami berdiri saling berhadapan, mata biru ku memandangnya tajam. Aku melangkah mendekatinya, Rusa-senpai yang memang lebih tinggi dariku sedikit menundukan kepalanya.

Plak

Aku menampar pipi kirinya keras, hingga meninggalkan berkas merah dipipinya.

"Apa itu terasa sakit?"

Dengan wajah tanpa dosa aku bertanya padanya. Rusa-senpai yang mendengar pertanyaanku hanya terdiam. Aku menampar nya bukan tanpa alasan. Aku hanya sedang memastikan, apa Rusa-senpai dalam keadaan sadar atau tidak saat mengatakan kata-kata penuh cinta itu ―sekalian sedikit memberinya pelajaran karna telah menyumpahiku menjadi perawan tua. Siapa tahu saja, kalau ternyata Rusa-senpai tengah tertidur sambil berjalan, hingga membuatnya berkata ngelantur seperti itu.

"Terserah, jika kau tak mempercayai ku."

Rusa-senpai berbalik badan, lalu berjalan perlahan meninggalkan ku. Buku yang sempat dibaca olehnya tergeletak didekat kakiku. Aku mengambil buku itu dan memeluk buku itu erat.

Tatapan matanya tadi.. Rusa-senpai, apa aku telah menyakiti mu? Dan bagaimana dengan perasaan mu itu, apa kau sungguh-sungguh mencintaiku?

oOo ＿LOVE STORY＿ oOo

Menepati janjiku ―sebenarnya aku tidak berjanji― untuk menemui Sasuke-senpai di taman belakang sepulang sekolah, kini aku duduk di kursi yang sempat aku duduki bersama Rusa-senpai saat pagi tadi.

Setelah kelas terakhir berakhir aku langsung pergi menuju taman ini, mengabaikan pertanyaan Ino yang menanyai ku. Aku belum sempat memukul kepala pirang Ino, dikarenakan Ino yang tidak duduk disampingku. Sepertinya Ino tahu kalau aku akan memukulnya, hingga ia meminta bertukar tempat dengan Shino, dan entah mengapa pemuda pojokkan itu mau saja bertukar tempat dengan Ino.  
Padahal dari pengamatanku, Shino adalah orang yang tidak akan mau menuruti permintaan orang lain, karena yang aku tahu Shino hanya akan memperdulikan serangga peliharaannya saja.

Sebenarnya aku sangat tidak suka menunggu, tapi jika itu berhubungan dengan Sasuke-senpai menunggu selama satu abad pun aku mau.

Oh, ya.. Aku tadi berpapasan dengan Rusa-senpai, tapi ia tak menyapa ku, malahan Rusa-senpai membuang muka saat mata kami tak sengaja bertemu pandang. Apa ia marah padaku? Marah karena aku menampar nya, atau karena perkataanku padanya?

Rusa-senpai selalu berhasil membuatku memikirkannya. Rusa-senpai... Rusa-senpai... Rusa-senpai... Apa aku juga mencintaimu?

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?"

Aku terlonjak kaget saat mendengar suara bass dari arah samping kananku. Reflek menengok kearah sumber suara, aku melihat Sasuke-senpai yang tengah menatapku.

"Aku pikir kau tak akan datang."

Sasuke-senpai menyandarkan punggung tegapnya kesandaran kursi, mata hitamnya menatap lurus kedepan, tak lagi menatap kearah ku.

"Kenapa senpai berkata seperti itu, tentu saja aku akan datang."

Aku masih memandangnya, melihat wajah tampan nya dalam jarak sedekat ini adalah suatu kelangkaan dan aku tak akan menyia-nyiakan itu semua.

Ia menengok kearah ku. Mata kami bertemu pandang, matanya yang sewarna langit malam begitu terlihat mempesona, matanya benar-benar indah.

"Benarkah? Aku pikir Shikamaru tidak akan membiarkan kekasih manisnya menemui ku."

Shikamaru? Kekasih? Jadi Sasuke-senpai benar-benar menganggap kalau aku telah menjalin hubungan dengan Rusa-senpai? Dia yang bodoh atau Rusa-senpai yang pintar..

"O-em... Jadi kenapa senpai memintaku datang kemari?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu."

"Eh, apa maksudmu 'tidak tahu' senpai?"

Aku memandangnya dengan kedua alis yang saling bertaut, hampir saja aku berteriak padanya, apa Sasuke-senpai berubah jadi bodoh? Ia terlihat berbeda, seperti bukan Sasuke-senpai saja.

"Sudah sore, sebaiknya kau pulang. Lihat, Shikamaru sudah menunggu mu."

Aku mengikuti arah lirikan Sasuke-senpai dan mendapati Rusa-senpai yang tengah berdiri didekat pohon momiji ―tempat pertama kami bertemu― sambil melipat tangan diatas dada dan mata kuaci nya yang memandang kearah kami.

"Ah-ya... Kalau begitu sampai nanti senpai."

Aku berdiri dari duduk ku, berojigi lalu membalikkan badan, berjalan perlahan menghampiri Rusa-senpai.

.

Saat sudah berada dekat dengan Rusa-senpai aku langsung bertanya sinis padanya.

"Kenapa kau ada disini, Rusa pemalas?!"

"Aku hanya sedang memastikan, jika kau tidak selingkuh dariku."

"Aku bukan kekasih mu!"

"Aku tidak berkata kalau kau kekasihku."

"..."

"Atau mungkin kau memang berharap menjadi kekasihku?"

Sepertinya Rusa-senpai sangat ingin membuatku masuk Rumah Sakit Jiwa. Ia selalu berhasil membuat emosi ku naik―turun.

Menghela nafas aku menjawab asal.  
"Terserah kau saja senpai."

"Terserah padaku? O-em, kalau begitu kau sudah menjadi kekasihku sekarang!"

"Baiklah. Aku sudah menjadi kekasih mu dan kau sudah menjadi kekasihku, mulai hari ini kita adalah sepasang kekasih."

"..."

Sepertinya Rusa-senpai masih memproses apa yang telah aku katakan, hingga membuatnya langsung terdiam saat mendengar perkataanku. Aku tersenyum melihatnya yang terdiam menatapku. Melangkah maju mendekatinya aku berjinjit untuk bisa mencium pipi kirinya.

Cup

Rusa-senpai membelalakkan matanya. Melihatnya seperti orang bodoh adalah suatu kebahagiaan, hahaha...

"Kau mencium ku?"

"Hanya di pipi."

"Ta―tapi kau mencium ku!"

"Wajar jika aku mencium mu, bukankah aku kekasih mu?"

Tbc

A/N : Apa kabar semua? Semoga baik ya. Ini chapter2 nya. Maaf update nya ngaret, maklumlah anak SMA baru *apa hubungannya coba*

Aku mau ngucapin terimakasih sebanyak-banyak nya sama kalian yang udah Review, Fav, Fol, sama baca fanfic buatan aku ini. Dan maaf juga karna gak bisa bales satu-satu review dari kalian semua, tapi aku baca semua revew kalian kok, dibacanya juga sampe berulang-ulang.

Aku harap kalian mau review lagi..

Terimakasih :)


	3. Chapter3 : Akatsuki?

Naruto Punya Masashi Kishimoto  
Cerita Ini Punya Okada Hikami

Pairing : ShikaFem!Naru *sudah dipatenkan!*

Summary:  
Namaku Namikaze Naruto, aku mencintai seseorang. Aku jatuh cinta padanya sejak pandangan pertama. 'Sedikit' mengiris hati, saat aku tahu bukan hanya aku saja yang tergila-gila padanya. Fem!Naru. Naruto POV!

Warning : Fem!naru, Naruto pov, typo(s), gaje, bahasa amburadul, ooc, EYD berantakan, etc.

A/N : Difanfic ini akan ada beberapa OC.

Terima kritik dan saran

Chapter3 : Akatsuki?

oOo ＿LOVE STORY＿ oOo

Sepertinya Rusa-senpai belum pernah dicium wanita, baru dicium dipipi saja sudah seperti itu, hahahah... Rusa-senpai benar-benar menggemaskan. Mungkin aku harus sering-sering membuatnya berperilaku bodoh seperti 'itu' lagi, setidaknya itu akan menjadi hiburan tersendiri untukku.

Setiap kali teringat kejadian sore tadi aku selalu ingin tertawa terbahak. Rusa-senpai benar-benar terlihat bodoh dan aku suka itu, kapan lagi bisa melihat si jenius Nara bertingkah bodoh seperti sore tadi, Ayah dan Ibunya pun belum tentu pernah melihatnya. Namikaze Naruto, kau memang hebat!

Aku menatap langit-langit kamarku sambil tersenyum-senyum membayangkan wajah Rusa-senpai saat kucium sore tadi dan setiap mengingatnya aku tak pernah bisa berhenti untuk tidak tersenyum-senyum atau bahkan tertawa.

"Naru."

Aku menengok kearah pintu kamar yang terbuka, disana aku melihat otou-san yang tengah berdiri sambil membawa nampan. Aku reflek berdiri dari posisi tiduran ku dan berjalan menghampi Otou-san.

"Tak perlu repot-repot Tou-san aku bisa menga―Ramen?"

Aku menatap Ramen yang masih mengepulkan asap itu dengan iler imajiner. Heum, baunya sungguh menggoda, tapi sejak kapan Tou-san bisa membuat Ramen? Seingatku Tou-san tidak bisa membuatnya.

"Hem―apa ini untukku Tou-san?"

Aku langsung mengambil mangkuk ramen itu tanpa menunggu balasan dari pertanyaanku, karena aku sudah tau jawabannya. Otou-san yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum sambil mengacak surai pirang ku pelan dan aku membalasnya dengan senyuman tiga jari andalan ku.

"Habiskan! Setelah itu turunlah kebawah,"  
Kata Tou-san.

Tanpa diminta untuk dihabiskan pun sudah pastinya aku akan menghabiskan ramen ini, jika bisa akupun akan memakan habis sampai kemangkuk-mangkuknya.

Aku menganggukkan kepala sebagai jawaban, lalu melangkah mendekati meja belajar dan menaruh mangkuk ramen itu disana.

Aku langsung melahap habis ramen itu, tak meninggalkan setetes kuah pun yang tersisa. Rasa ramen ini sungguh enak, seperti buatan Okaa-san. Hhhh.. Okaa-san, aku jadi merindukannya.

oOo ＿LOVE STORY＿ oOo

Aku turun ke lantai bawah dan mendapati Tou-san yang tengah berbincang dengan seorang wanita cantik, yang sepertinya seumuran dengannya.

Aku sempat mematung memandangi mereka, sampai wanita cantik itu melihat kearah ku dan memberikan senyuman manisnya padaku. Dan itu membuat Tou-san yang duduk membelakangiku, menoleh kearah ku.

"Naru, kemarilah,"  
Ucap Tou-san sambil memberi isyarat dengan tangannya agar aku mendekat.

Aku mengikuti perintahnya dan berjalan mendekat. Mangkuk ramen yang kubawa tadi ku taruh diatas meja ―terserah jika wanita itu menganggapnya tidak sopan―, lalu mendudukkan diri disamping Tou-san.

"Kau kenal dia?"

Tou-san bertanya padaku, yang aku yakini tanpa menjawabnya pun ia sudah tahu jawabannya. Menjaga sopan santun aku menggelengkan kepala, sebenarnya aku merasakan firasat buruk mengenai hubungan wanita itu dengan Otou-san, tapi sebisa mungkin aku tetap berfikiran positive.

"Dia Uchiha Nanami,"

Saat mendengar nama 'Uchiha' aku langsung menengok kearah wanita itu dan memperhatikannya seksama. Dia memang seperti seorang Uchiha, rambut hitam, mata hitam, kulit putih, dan iapun memiliki kecantikan yang tidak biasa. Namanya pun seperti tidak asing lagi untukku, seperti aku sudah sering melafalkan namanya itu.

Wanita yang ku tatap itu membalas tatapan ku sambil tersenyum manis. Aku mengabaikannya dan mengalihkan pandangan kearah Tou-san.

Aku memandang Tou-san lama, lalu bertanya lirih padanya.  
"Apa Tou-san sudah tidak mencintai Kaa-san?"  
Lalu menundukkan kepala.

Sebenarnya aku ingin berpura-pura tidak mengerti dengan ini semua. Aku tak ingin Kaa-san ku digantikan, oleh siapapun orangnya aku tak akan menerimanya.

"Naru, To―"

Cukup! Aku tak akan sanggup mendengar pengakuan dari mu Tou-san, aku tak akan sanggup!

Tanpa mendengar perkataannya sampai selesai aku langsung berlari menaiki tangga menuju kamar tidur ku. Aku tidak perlu menunggu sampai ia menyelesaikan perkataannya, karna aku sudah tahu ia akan mengatakan apa.

oOo ＿LOVE STORY＿ oOo

Aku duduk bersandar, dibangku taman belakang ini 'lagi'. Sepertinya tanpa sadar aku telah menjadikan tempat ini sebagai tempat favorite ku. Hari ini langit tampak bersih tanpa awan, padahal aku berharap bisa kembali melihat awan berbentuk mangkuk ramen seperti kemarin, konyol!

Lima menit lagi masuk, tapi rasanya aku tidak ingin beranjak dari tempat ini. Tempat ini terlalu nyaman untuk ku tinggalkan.

Ternyata benar, tidak selamanya hidup itu indah, karna pasti disetiap kehidupan akan ada keburukkannya. Aku jadi ingat kejadian semalam. Uchiha Nanami ya...  
Sekarang aku ingat! Wanita itu adalah adik dari Uchiha Fugaku, calon mertuaku *ups* maksudku ayah dari calon pacarku *aish* bukan! maksudku Uchiha Fugaku adalah ayah dari Sasuke-senpai *ini baru benar*. Bagaimana bisa Otou-san mengenal wanita kaya itu? Aku tidak akan pernah merestui hubungan mereka! Tapi, memangnya mereka memiliki hubungan apa?

"Sepertinya sekarang kau jadi rajin membolos ya."

Suara orang ini lagi. Heum, membuatnya bertingkah konyol lagi sepertinya menyenangkan. Aku lantas menengok kearahnya yang masih berdiri sambil menatapku itu dan tersenyum semanis mungkin padanya.

"Rusa cintaku, duduklah."

Lihatlah, pipinya mulai memerah, hahahah...

"A―aku tidak akan tertipu lagi oleh mu!"

Memangnya siapa yang sudah menipunya, dasar bodoh!

Menghela napas, aku memalingkan wajah darinya sambil melihapat tangan diatas dada.

"Bukankah kau jenius senpai?"  
Aku bertanya padanya tanpa melihat kearah wajahnya.

"Ya, mungkin,"  
Jawabnya seperti tidak yakin. Aku lantas mengalihkan pandangan kearahnya dan memandangnya intens.

Rusa-senpai terlihat salah tingkah saat dipandang seperti itu oleh ku. Aku hanya tersenyum kecil saat melihat tingkah konyol nya. Semakin hari sikap Rusa-senpai semakin aneh, bahkan sekarang ia sudah jarang menggunakan trade mark 'merepotkan' andalannya. Tapi aku suka tingkah konyol nya, dia terlihat menggemaskan jika sedang dalam mode 'konyol'.

"Sudahlah Naru, jangan membuat lelucon seperti itu lagi. Kau tahu, itu menyakitkan sebenarnya."

Rusa-senpai mendudukkan diri disamping ku. Pandangannya terlihat kosong memandang kedepan. Sekarang aku mengerti, Rusa-senpai menganggap kalau pernyataan ku kemarin sore adalah candaan. Sebenarnya aku pun tak tahu dan tak mengerti dengan apa yang aku katakan kemarin sore. Awalnya aku hanya ingin bermain-main, tapi saat aku sudah mengatakan kalimat itu rasanya hatiku menjadi tenang. Aku pun tidak tahu darimana aku mendapat keberanian untuk mencium Rusa-senpai, ya... Walaupun hanya dipipi, tapi itu untuk pertama kalinya aku mencium seorang lelaki selain Otou-san. Dan lelaki pertama yang aku cium selain Tou-san ku adalah Rusa-senpai! Dan seharusnya ia bangga akan hal itu.

"Bagaimana jika aku benar-benar menyukai mu?"

Tanyaku padanya. Saat Rusa-senpai mengalihkan pandangan kearah ku, aku bisa melihat ada setitik harapan dari pancaran matanya. Apa Rusa-senpai benar-benar mencintaiku? Aku berharap jawabnya iya, karna akupun juga mencintainya... Atau setidaknya aku akan mencoba untuk mencintainya. Karena aku membutuhkan seseorang untuk bisa mengalihkan duniaku dari Sasuke-senpai dan aku berharap Rusa-senpai lah yang akan menjadi orang itu.

"Jika itu benar, berarti kau tidak akan menjadi perawan tua,"  
Jawabannya membuatku kesal, dia pikir aku sedang bermain-main apa!

Disaat seperti ini masih saja ia bercanda, benar-benar merepotkan. Sepertinya Rusa-senpai telah kehilangan ke jenius―sannya, sekarang ia telah menjelma menajdi Nara Shikamaru yang bodoh dan tolol. Abaikan kata-kata kasarku, anggap saja kalau itu adalah kata-kata penuh pujian.

Hhh sudahlah, jika Rusa-senpai memang jodoh ku, maka suatu hari nanti dialah yang akan berdiri di altar bersamaku bukan lelaki manapun.

oOo ＿LOVE STORY＿ oOo

Kenapa hari ini begitu terasa panas. Rasanya aku ingin cepat-cepat pulang, berendam sepertinya akan menyenangkan.

Matahari hari ini begitu kuat. Sinarnya mungkin mampu membakar daun-daunnan kering, aku jadi kasihan pada daun-daun itu. Saat mereka masih menyatu dengan pohon mereka dengan segenap kekuatan yang mereka miliki bersama-sama berjuang untuk melindungi para manusia yang berlindung dibawahnya, tetapi.. Saat daun-daun itu sudah menguning bahkan terjatuh ke tanah, apa yang para manusia lakukan? Bukannya berbalas budi mereka malah menginjak-injak daun itu. Sungguh buruk nasib mu, daun.

Hey! Ada apa denganku. Lagi-lagi aku jadi puitis seperti ini. Apa permasalan hidup sudah membuatku gila, oh tidak!

Oke, lebih baik mulai dari sekarang ini aku memfokuskan diri pada pendidikan ku saja. Aku tidak ingin setelah lulus dari Konoha Gakuen, bukannya menjadi pintar, nantinya aku malah menjadi bodoh.

Untuk menjadi siswi teladan dan pintar, sebelumnya aku harus berpenampilan rapih. Oke, ayo angkat tangan mu Naru.

"Iruka-Sensei,"

Aku mengangkat tangan kananku sambil menyerukan nama Sensei ku. Beliau menoleh dan menatapku dengan pandangan bertanya.

Aku tersenyum dan berdiri dari duduk ku. Aku yakin seluruh penghuni kelas tengah memperhatikan ku dengan kening berkerut, terutama Ino yang duduk disampingku. Mereka semua pasti tengah merasa penasaran dengan apa yang akan aku katakan dan entah mengapa tiba-tiba saja aku merasa sangat ingin tertawa. Konyol!

"Aku ijin ke toilet,"  
Ucapku dengan cengiran tiga jari andalanku. Disampingku, aku bisa mendengar dengusan Ino, mungkin ia berpikir kalau aku akan mengatakan sesuatu yang 'waw' dan sepertinya ia sedikit kecewa. Aku selalu suka melihatnya kecewa, bukankah aku sahabat yang sungguh baik?

Setelah mendapat ijin dari Iruka-sensei, akupun berjalan keluar kelas. Kalian tahu apa yang akan aku lakukan di toilet? Tentu saja, aku akan merapikan penampilan ku. Poin pertama untuk menjadi siswi pintar, penampilan yang rapih agar terlihat cerdas. Itu menurut pemikiran pridadi.

Rasanya aku tak pernah melihat toilet seramai ini. Apa telah terjadi sesuatu, hingga murid perempuan begitu banyak yang berkerumun disana. Aku tahu, itu memanglah toilet untuk mereka yang bergender wanita, tapi hari ini mereka terlalu kompak, hingga ketoilet saja sampai bergerombol seperti itu. Oke, daripada aku penasan dengan apa yang tengah terjadi, lebih baik sekarang aku melangkahkan kaki ku ini untuk ikut bergerombol dengan mereka.

Aku berjinjit untuk bisa melihat kedalam toilet dan tentunya dengan sedikit dorongan sana-sini. Didalam aku bisa melihat ada satu, dua, tiga, empat, ya empat orang pemuda yang tengah berdiri menghadap kerumunan dengan dua orang pria besar berotot yang memblokade pintu toilet. Sepertinya dua orang pria berotot itu adalah bodyguard dari ke empat pemuda yang berada dalam toilet. Wajah ke-empat pemuda itu juga terlihat tidak asing. Dan telingaku tadi mendengar salah-satu suara dari murid perempuan yang meneriakkan nama seseorang dengan hebohnya. Bukan hanya satu-dua orang saja yang berteriak heboh, tapi hampir semua wanita yang ada disekitarku juga ikut meneriakkan nama seseorang yang berbeda-beda. Sebenarnya siapa empat pemuda itu. Mereka terlihat tidak asing dan aku sangat yakin kalau aku ini mengenal mereka.

Memberanikan diri aku bertanya pada salah satu siswi yang berdiri disampingku.  
"Emm.. Ano, mereka itu siapa?"

Aku mendengar siswi yang aku tanyai itu memekik kaget. Aku tidak tahu dia kaget kenapa, entah karna pertanyaanku atau karna aku yang bertanya tiba-tiba padanya. Tapi menurutku pekikkan nya itu terlalu berlebihan.

Mata Hazel siswi itu menatapku dengan pandangan.. Mencemooh? Setidaknya itu yang aku artikan dari pandangannya padaku.

"Kau tidak tahu?"  
Tanyanya. Aku menggeleng.  
"Mereka itu," jeda  
"Akatsuki," lanjutnya sambil menjerit heboh.

Aku tidak tahu jenis pandangan apa yang aku layangkan padanya. Tapi sepertinya wajahku terlihat bodoh karnanya.

"Kau tidak tahu Akatsuki?"  
Tanyanya lagi padaku. Dan aku kembali hanya bisa menggeleng dengan tampang bodoh. Siswi itu berdecak dan memandang sebal kearahku. Sepertinya ia mulai kesal.

"Jangan bertanya-tanya padaku. Sana pergi,"  
Ucapnya mengusirku. Uh, rasanya aku ingin menghantamkan kepalan tanganku kesalah-satu pipinya. Tidak sopan sekalia dia, setidaknya jika mau mengusirku gunakanlah kata-kata yang lebih sopan.

Dengan penuh kekesalan, akupun keluar dari kerumunan dan melenggang pergi dari sana.

"Akatsuki?"

Tbc


End file.
